Salvation
by AggieSkae
Summary: ela apenas precisava que alguem a salvasse... ele estava la, ela apenas nao notou! InuXKag[Songfic]  [OneShot]


**_oi!! _**

**_aqui estou eu com mais uma fic..._**

**_eu sei que deveria estar a escrever os caps. de 'Amor Procura-se', de 'Corossel' e de 'Eu e Tu! Apenas Nós!', mas fiquei com esta ideia na cabeça e tinha que a escrever! x)_**

**_espero que gostem..._**

**_aggie_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

O quarto estava escuro. As janelas estavam fechadas, as cortinas pretas estavam escorridas ao máximo para a luz não poder entrar. No meio do quarto, estava uma rapariga com um laptop ligado á sua frente. Ela estava sentada no chão, e o laptop estava numa mesinha.

_I know you want to say  
Now I really don't care_

* * *

**_Salvation_**

_de Aggie18 _

* * *

A música alta soava no quarto. Era uma música triste. A rapariga tinha os seus cabelos negros espalhados pelo chão, os seus olhos azuis estavam vazios e melancólicos.

_I sad I heel you want to say  
And I still don't care  
Someday it's stop right to the station  
So where the hell are we going?_

Os braços da menina estavam caidos para os lados. Ela tinha feridas ao longo dos braços. Numa das mãos ela agarrava uma tesoura de bico afiado. O sangue escorria pelos braços, como um rio que segue o seu caminho. Algumas lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos.

_Through the crowded faces  
You took the reason for rhyme  
And that smile you gave me  
A ticket to ride  
Hello, my friend_

No laptop á sua frente, algumas fotos estavam á mostra. Em algumas, estava uma menina de cabelos castanhos compridos agarrados num rabo de cavalo alto e uma menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Elas estavam abraçadas e sorriam.

-Eu tive que mudar-me…

_So real so numb  
I feel today  
So real so numb  
I am today  
So real so numb  
I am this way  
That is a cry, a so real_

-Desculpa eu não ter dito adeus… Sango… tenho tantas saudades tuas!

A menina deixou mais lágrimas saírem dos seus olhos. Ela agarrou na tesoura e cravou-a no braço. Perto do pulso. Sangue começou a sair. A menina encostou-se á parede e deixou o sangue escorrer pelo braço.

_No hours or directions, a resource needed  
You're anywhere, you want to be now  
Just take the dream and travel nowhere  
And soon you receive that I'm already on my way  
Never waited for a reason to go and just went  
With the world as sharpen like a point of this park,  
You said less prissy all way now_

-Sango… Acho que não irias reconhecer-me agora… Estou tão diferente…

A menina levantou-se com dificuldade. Quando conseguiu ficar de pé, ela foi até a uma gaveta e abriu-a. Dentro dela estavam alguns primeiros socorros como algodão, álcool, agua oxisnada e ligaduras.

_So real so numb  
I feel today  
So real so numb  
I am today  
So real so numb  
I am this way  
That is a cry, a so real_

Ela limpou o sangue do braço e enfaixou os braços com uma ligadura branca.

_So real so numb  
I feel today  
So real so numb  
I am today  
So real so numb  
I am this way  
So real so numb_

Voltou ao laptop e fechou as fotografias que continham memórias tristes.

_So real so numb  
So real so numb  
So real so numb  
So real so numb_

A menina desligou o laptop e fechou-o. Arrumou na secretária e foi dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A menina estava a sair de casa. O seu uniforme de verão era de cor preta. Ele era constituído por uma saia de pregas pretas, uma camisa branca de manga curta e uma gravata preta. Ela ainda tinha umas meias pelos joelhos pretas e sapatos pretos. As suas ligaduras estavam á mostra. Os seus compridos cabelos pretos batiam no principio da coxas. Ela prendia-os com uma fita preta que dava um laço de lado.

Quando chegou na escola, ela não foi ter com outras colegas. Todos olhavam-na com desdém. Ela seguiu o seu caminho sempre a olhar para a frente. Chegou na sua sala e dirigiu-se para a ultima fila, e sentou-se na ultima mesinha ao pé da janela.

Os alunos começaram a entrar. Algumas das colegas dela juntavam-se e conversavam alegremente. Ela olhou para a janela.

-Hunf! Tu fizeste isso outra vez, Higurashi?

A menina olhou para o dono da voz. Um rapaz de cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, corpo bem constituído, caninos afiados, garras também afiadas e olhos dourados como o sol. Inuyasha Taisho. Desde que ela tinha entrado para aquela escola, ele implicava com ela. Ela não lhe ligava. Ignorava-o sempre, mas sempre que ela trazia as ligaduras, ele fazia questão de chateá-la mais.

-O que tu queres, Taisho?

A menina olhou para ele nos olhos. Azul encontrou dourado. Ele estremeceu com o olhar dela. O seu olhar era gélido, frio e triste. Ela não tinha uma expressão na sua face. Ele apenas sentou-se na mesinha á frente dela e virou-se para ela.

-Porque fizeste isso, _Kagome_? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Ele fez questão de dizer o nome da menina.

-Não tens nada a ver com isso, _Inuyasha_! – Kagome fez questão de dizer o nome dele.

-Muito bem meninos! Acabou a conversa! – o professor entrou na sala e Kagome prestou atenção na aula, e Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A hora de almoço. Kagome ,neste curto espaço de tempo, ia sempre para o terraço da escola ou então para as traseiras da mesma. Hoje, ela estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore nas traseiras da escola. Ela estava sozinha. Sem ninguém para a chatear. Ela gostava de ficar sozinha já que os seus amigos não estavam com ela.

Ela tinha-se mudado de Osaka para Tokyo por vontade dos pais. Em Osaka, ela tinha a sua melhor amiga, Sango. Elas as duas eram inseparáveis, e quando Miroku, primo de Kagome, chegou á cidade, ele e Sango começaram a namorar depois de muitas guerras.

-Kagome…

Os pensamentos da menina foram interrompidos.

-O que queres Inuyasha?

A menina não olhou para ele. Continuo sentada debaixo da arvore e Inuyasha foi-se aproximando dela.

-Eu quero falar contigo.

-Que pena que eu não quero! – disse Kagome levantando-se e indo embora.

-Não vais embora que eu não deixo! – Ele agarrou no braço, mesmo na ligadura.

Sangue começou a escorrer. A menina agachou-se até ao chão e ele foi atrás. Abraçou-a.

-Desculpa! Eu não queria aleijar-te! Foi sem intenção!

Kagome olhou para ele. Os olhos dela tinham algumas lágrimas.

-Mas aleijaste! E agora? O sangue não está a parar!

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava com medo. Medo que alguma coisa de grave acontecesse á menina.

-Vamos ao hospital! – disse Inuyasha, agarrando-a ao colo.

-Não! Hospital não! – a menina quase que implorava para que ele não fizesse isso com ela. – Leva-me a casa! Eu tenho lá curativos.

-ok… mas eu vou cuidar desses ferimentos!

Inuyasha deu um salto e logo estava no céu. Ele foi saltando de prédio em prédio até que Kagome disse que aquele era a sua casa.

Inuyasha levou-a até ao quarto e deitou-a na cama. A sua camisa branca estava manchada de sangue.

-Onde estão os curativos?

Kagome olhou para ele com dificuldade.

-E-e-es-estão n-n-na g-g-ga-veta…

Ele abriu todas as gavetas com desespero. Quando encontrou a que continha todos os curativos, ele agarrou nela ( na gaveta) e pôs ao lado de Kagome. Tirou a agua oxigenada e o algodão e começou a limpar o ferimento. O sangue não parava e Kagome estava a começar a adormecer. Ele agarrou nas ligaduras e enfaixou o braço que sangrava.

Ele agarrou nela e saiu da casa dela.

-Desculpa Kagome, mas o que tens aqui não é suficiente para te curar… vou ter que te levar ao hospital!

-N-n-n-nã-o… P-por fa-fa-vor..não!

-Tem que ser… Desculpa…

Ele levou-a até ao hospital. Ele entrou com ela e uma enfermeira veio ter com ele. Quando ela viu as manchas de sangue no braço dela, ela pediu para ele a acompanhar.

Kagome ficou num quarto e ele teve que esperar cá fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha estava na sala de espera do hospital. Ele estava com medo que Kagome não pudesse ser salva.

Desde que ela tinha ido para a sua escola, que ele se fascinou com ela. Os seus olhos azuis eram tão bonitos… Ele tinha-se apaixonado por ela. Quando ele viu as ligaduras pela primeira vez, ele ficou sentiu um aperto no seu coração. Ele descobriu que ela se cortava.

-Senhor Taisho?

Inuyasha acordou dos seus pensamentos.

-Sou eu!

-A menina Higurashi já não está em perigo de vida. Aquele corte poderia ter-lhe tirado a vida da pobre menina. Felizmente, você chegou com ela a tempo de nós podermos salvar-lhe a vida.

-Onde ela está?

-Ela está no quarto a descansar. Se quiser pode ir para lá. Se alguém familiar a ela estiver ao seu lado quando ela acordar, ela não vai ficar confusa. A sua namorada está no quarto 234.

-Ela não é minha nam… - o homem já se tinha ido embora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os olhos abriram-se. A única coisa que ela viu foi a cor branco. Paredes brancas, lençóis brancos, portas brancas, cortinados brancos, cabelos prateados, cadeiras bran… Cabelos prateados?!?!?

-Ondes estou?

-Kagome! Acordaste!

A menina sentou-se na cama. O cheiro a hospital entrou-lhe pelas narinas. Inuyasha estava sentando numa cadeira encostada á parede. Entre a cama e a cadeira estavam uns 2 metros de distancia.

-Estou num hospital, Inuyasha?

-Eu tive que te trazer para cá! Estavas num estado muito critico!

-Eu odeio hospitais!

-Calma… Ainda hoje saímos daqui!

Ela olhou para o seu braço. Ele estava enfaixado com uma ligadura branca que não era das suas.

-Obrigada Inuyasha.

-Não tens de quê…

-Mas tu salvaste-me!

-Não foi nada de especial!

-Claro que foi! Se tu não me tivesses trazido aqui, eu estaria morta agora!

Ela continuou a olhar para a ligadura.

-Tu querias falar comigo antes de o ferimento abrir-se…

-Sim! Porquê?

-O que querias falar comigo?

Kagome olhou para ele. Ele corou.

-Ahh… Eu queria dizer-te… que…. Que…

-Que o quê?

Ele levantou-se e foi até á cama. Abraçou-a e ganhou coragem para dizer o que tinha a dizer.

-Eu queria dizer-te que te amo…

A menina ficou surpresa. Ela não estava á espera daquela resposta do hanyo.

-Tu o quê?

-Eu amo-te…

-Mas eu sempre te ignorei, sempre te tratei mal… nós quase que nos odiávamos!

-Desde que entraste na escola que eu gosto de ti… acho-te linda e não me arrependo de dizer que te amo…

Uma lágrima saiu do olho dela.

-Obrigada, Inuyasha…

Ele sorriu, levantou o queixo dela com as suas mãos e levou os seus lábio até aos lábios dela. Um beijo cheio de carinho e amor. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou ele aprofundar o beijo.

'Eu estou disposta a ama-lo…' pensou Kagome. 'Ou eu já o amo?'

O beijo parou e ele continuou a abraça-la. Ela entregou-se ao abraço e sorriu.

-Nunca te vi sorrir… - Kagome olhou surpresa para o hanyo. – Tens um sorriso muito bonito! Devias sorrir mais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Kagome estava pronta para sair de casa. Estava a dar uma ultima olhada no seu cabelo e saiu de casa.

-Onde pensas que vais… - kagome olhou para o dono da voz. – sem mim?

Inuyasha terminou a frase e foi até ela. Ela sorriu-lhe. Quando ele chegou, ele agarrou-lhe a mão.

-Desculpa… estavas a demorar muito! – ela deu-lhe um dos seus sorrisos.

-Não faz mal… Eu já estou aqui! – ele deu um beijo nela.

-Hey, Inuyasha… Como achas que o pessoal da escola vai reagir?

-A quê?

Eles andavam de mãos dadas até á escola.

-Ao nosso namoro… Eu sou a princesa do gelo, que nunca fala com ninguém, que sempre dá olhares frios ás pessoas, e tu, o rapaz de cabelos prateados, bonito, bem constituído, com fama de bad boy… uma boa combinação, não?

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome.

-Não te preocupes com o que os outros dizem… - disse ele no ouvido de Kagome. – Eu amo-te pelo que tu és… E achas que eu sou bem constituído?

Kagome corou.

-Acho…

Ele deu um sorriso e beijou-a outra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eles estavam a entrar na escola de mãos dadas. O silêncio reinava naquele pátio cheio de alunos que costumavam conversar. O centro das atenções neste momento, era o novo casal. Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho. A maior parte da escola conhecia Kagome como uma rapariga solitária, que não tinha amigos e que estava sempre a discutir com Inuyasha. E Inuyasha era conhecido como o hanyo na escola que gostava de todas e que brigava com Kagome Higurashi.

-Eu disse-te que isto ia acontecer…

-Pois… eu sabia que algo ia acontecer, mas nunca pensei que fosse algo assim… Vamos para a sala?

-Sim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois daquele dia, Kagome nunca mais se cortou. Inuyasha tinha 'salvado-a' da tristeza que ela tinha.

Inuyasha e Kagome continuaram a namorar.

F I M

* * *

**_e entao?? gostaram, amaram, odiaram? digam logo, ok?!? eu vou estar a espera de revs!!! REVS!!! REVS!!!! R-E-V-S!!!_**

**_onegaiii!!! eu estou a implorar, pô!! façam um esforço e deixem uma review!!! Ò-Ó_**

****

**_mas continuando..._**

**_a historia fala duma rapariga - kagome - que desde que saiu da sua antiga cidade, ficou sozinha e triste e entao ela encontrou uma 'soluçao' para a sua tristeza... o que ela realmente precisava era de alguem que a amasse... alguem que a salvasse! ela tinha esse alguem - Inuyasha - muito perto de si, mas digamos que ela nao queria reconhecer isso!_**

**_acho que assim vao perceber melhor!_**

**_a musica chama-se 'so real so numb' e é dos Dakota Star... se alguem quiser a musica, deixe uma REVIEW que eu mando o link para o download do album inteiro!! portanto... REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!_**

**_se nao sabem onde é, eu passo a explicar... tao a ver ai em baixo um botaozinho em forma de quadrado roxo? a dizer: GO? pois bem... so tem que clicar nele e escrever a rev! portanto, digam.me se estava boa ou s nao... )_**

**_kissus!!! ja ne!!!_**

**_aggie-chan_**

****


End file.
